


Hjem

by XioNin



Series: The In-Between (Sesong 4) [4]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Even POV, In-Canon, M/M, post-ep 2, s4, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 14:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XioNin/pseuds/XioNin
Summary: All Even wants is his home.





	Hjem

**Author's Note:**

> I really need for this particular plot point to be resolved soon. I was so disappointed to learn that, after five months together, Even still hasn't discussed Bakka with Isak. Boys. Talk. Please.

Isak is tired. Even can tell. It’s not really that difficult. There’s no special insight or boyfriend magic that he needs to decipher the utter fatigue pulling his Issy’s shoulder south.

He’s exhausted.

But Even has a sinking feeling it isn’t just school that has sapped the energy from his boy. Even suspects he has a lot to do with it too, and not always in a fun way.

It’s only been a couple of weeks since they moved in together, but things have settled into a sort of routine.

They get up in the morning, shower and dress, eat and head off to school. It’s harder than it ever has been to leave the comfort of a warm bed with Isak snuggled up to him, but the thought that he’ll get to come home to the same thing at night – every night – helps Even. A lot.

They talk a lot too, about nothing in particular, and Even thinks that might be his favorite thing about this arrangement. Well…second favorite thing.

He still can’t get enough of Isak. Of his touch and his taste and his scent. And the want of him is often overwhelming. Even had thought it would dim a bit, with the constant access, but no. If anything, it’s gotten stronger. He wants Isak all the time. All the time.

But the last few days, Isak has been harder and harder to seduce. There are circles forming under his eyes, despite the fact that they’ve been going to bed at a decent hour. To sleep. That’s the most important part.

“What’s wrong?” He’d asked Sunday morning, only to get a dismissive “nothing” in response.

But it’s something.

It’s someone.

Even pretends he didn’t see the photo on Sana’s laptop. He wishes he hadn’t. Wishes he could convince himself he hadn’t. But when Isak had asked him, ever so casually, “who is Mikael, again?” Even had answered with a quarter of the truth.

“He’s an old friend from Bakka. I haven’t spoken to him in ages, though.”

“Oh.” A breath, and then, “are you ever going to tell me what happened?”

“Not much to tell,” Even had lied. And it still tastes like shit on his tongue.

This is a conversation they should have had long ago, but Even’s a coward when it comes to this stuff. Truth and consequences. He can be brave, live his life bright and loud and full of challenges, but this? This shame? The embarrassment? The lingering hurt? He avoids it like the plague. Nothing good can come from reliving the past.

Except it’s becoming a wedge between them, him and Isak. And Even doesn’t ever want it to pry them apart. He should talk. Should tell him. But Isak yawns.

He is so tired.

“Ready to go home?”

“Yeah,” Even replies immediately, because, fuck yes. He’s so ready.

Isak is on his phone, scrolling through Instagram it seems. Suddenly, he lifts the phone and Even sees Isak’s face on the screen. His own lingers in the background. They both look beat, but Issy is still beautiful.

The moment, as insignificant as it is, has been immortalized. Fixed into the permanence of time and space as if it has special meaning. Even supposes it does. He supposes it’s the calm before the storm. And if that’s true, then they really do need to get home. Soon. Now.

Even wants to hold onto the quiet, mundane comfort of their life together for as long as he can. Wants to hold Isak and stroke his skin, his hair. Whisper nonsense into his ear and feel his smile against his lips. He wants to sink into the firm softness that is Isak and bathe there, be reborn every time he emerges.

He curls a hand around Isak’s bicep and pulls, guiding the boy up against the lockers.

“What?” Sleepy, forest-green eyes blink up. So trusting and yet so guarded.

Even studies him before lowering his head and brushing their noses together. He dips lower and captures Isak’s lips, loving the way he melts into his arms. The way he slips his hand into Even’s hair and grasps his neck. It’s as if he’s just as desperate to hold on.

And that’s good. It’s so good.

They break apart and Even rests his forehead against Isak’s.

“What was that for?”

“Something to tide me over until we get home.” Even opens his eyes, staring into the green. “You have work to do tonight?”

Isak must sense his need. Must smell the desperation. He shakes his head. “No. Nothing that can’t wait.”

He slips out from between Even’s body and the wall of lockers, turning to offer his hand which Even takes.

“Let’s go home.”

Even nods.

Isak doesn’t move.

“You know you can tell me anything, right?”

Even nods again, swallowing past the lump in his throat.

Isak turns into him, grasping his other hand. “I mean it. Anything.”

“Y-yes, I know.”

Isak looks up at him, searches his gaze, and Even opens his mouth to speak, to confess it all. But he doesn’t. He can’t.

Isak closes his eyes and nods once. He’s so tired.

“Let’s go.”

“Okay.”

“Let me hold you a while.”

Isak nods again. “Okay.”

“Til you sleep, maybe?”

“What about you?”

“I’ll sleep too, as long as I have you.”

Isak is suddenly right there, his hands on either side of his face. “You have me. Okay? You have me.”

Even is speechless. “Isak, I…”

Isak pecks him on the lips. “Not here. Home.”

Even nods. “Home.”

Isak leads and Even follows. He’ll always follow. Always.

 


End file.
